Farm Heroes
by Semperfigal08
Summary: Or Adventures on Clint's farm...in which Reagan Barton doesn't want the Avengers to come, Tony buys a ranch, Bruce rides a horse, Natasha feels threatened and Steve...falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

As a general rule, I can't stand OC's. At least love interest OC's. But then I got this little idea, and all this talk about the Avengers going to Clint's farm in the AOU trailer and so this was born. R&amp;R and don't sue; I own none of these characters, besides Reagan Barton.

Farm Heroes

Chapter One

"I know a place we can lay low," Clint said slowly. He didn't add that it might just be the _only_ place in the world where a group of Avenging superheroes could lie low.

"And just where is that bird-boy?" Tony asked in his usual sarcastic way. The others looked at him expectantly and Clint took a deep breath. "Red Oak, North Dakota. My hometown."

"North Dakota? You're from North Dakota?" Tony scoffed. "I'm not even sure why it's still a state. It seriously has no purpose, besides taking up a perfectly good state opening."

"Shut up Stark," Clint growled. "I just opened up my home to you and-"

"Enough guys," the most authoritative voice in the room spoke up and all eyes turned towards Cap. "Barton's right; North Dakota is off the grid. Unless you have a better suggestion Stark; in which case, we're all ears."

"Whatever," Tony huffed. "Let me guess; you probably live on some farm in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of cows and horses…"

When Clint didn't respond Tony shook his head. "This is going to be a disaster."

"You want to what?" Reagan Barton asked in disbelief over the telephone. Surely her brother was pulling her leg; the brother she hadn't seen in five years. "You want to bring them here?"

"_We need to lay low for a couple weeks Ray, and this is the best place to do it. We fly out tomorrow,"_ her idiot brother told her over the phone.

"Seriously Clint? You haven't been home in five years, I hear from you every blue moon and now you want to bring your group of superheroes home for dinner? I can just hear the gossip now…"

"_It's just for a couple weeks, I promise."_

"It better be…and they best pull their weight around here. Make that very clear my dear deranged brother."

"_Of course. Love ya kid."_

"Love you too," Reagan said as she ended the call. She shook her head. Only Clint Barton would come up with an idea as crazy as bringing superheroes to the country. Pulling her hat from its hanger she went out to round up the cattle.

Of course Tony had insisted they take his private jet to Red Oak. Steve rolled his eyes. "Real subtle Stark."

The billionaire shrugged. "Just because we're going to hicktown doesn't mean we have to arrive as such."

"Maybe you should just stay Stark," Clint declared. "This is technically your problem anyway…"

"Our problem," Steve messaged his temples. "We're a team, remember?"

"Sure thing Troop Leader; we're out of here in ten."

Steve was fairly certain Tony had made sure the two of them sat next to each other. Steve could think of a million other things he would rather do to avoid a six hour flight sitting next to Mr. Billionaire talks-a-lot-mostly-about-himself. Thirty minutes into the flight Steve removed his leather jacket, rolled it into a ball and pretended to fall asleep. Which didn't actually phase Tony at all, and he kept talking. Steve's head began to pound and he stood, walking over to wear Sam and Bruce sat, chatting happily two rows down.

"Doctor Banner, I don't suppose you have an aspirin that works well for people with an abnormally high metabolism?"

"I'm afraid not," Bruce said sympathetically. "But it's on my to-do list. Headache?"

Steve nodded and Sam offered, "I have extra-strength Tylenol."

"Not strong enough," Steve said woefully as he glanced up at his vacant seat. "He did this on purpose…"

"Who did what on purpose?" Sam asked.

"Stark. He sat me next to him so he could drive me crazy."

"Dude, I think you're imagining things."

"You don't know Tony very well yet…hey, why don't _you_ go sit with Tony and I'll sit here."

"Nice try, but no, thanks."

"I'm pretty sure I out rank you…"

"I'm pretty sure we're both inactive duty."

"Obey your elders?"

"Well, if we don't count the years you were buried in ice…you're like 24, so yeah I'm older."

"Some friend you are," Steve huffed as he walked back to his seat. And Tony was still talking.

"Stark, I've been gone for like five minutes. Who have you been talking too?" Steve asked crossly.

"Spangles! I didn't even know you had left. Jarvis and I were just discussing what there is to do in North Dakota. Not surprisingly, absolutely nothing."

"You're something else Tony," Steve said wearily as he sank back into his seat and rested his forehead against the cool window pane. Warily he asked, "I don't suppose _you've_ come up with a super-hero strength aspirin?"

"Super-hero strength aspirin?" Tony repeated. "I hadn't thought of it…Jarvis make a note of that. I like the title by the way, maybe we'll put your name on the marketing campaign. Star-spangled relief from all your aches and pains! I can see the headlines now…what's the matter anyway? Headache?"

"Yeah."

"Must be the change in altitude. Men your age probably shouldn't be flying. You should have said something earlier; there's a private cabin in the back. It has a bed."

Steve just stared at him for a good minute before gathering his belongings and stalking to the back of the plane and the offered cabin. Two weeks in a tiny town with Tony Stark…it sounded like one of those cheesy sitcoms he refused to watch. Maybe Tony was right; this was going to be a disaster.

In my mind Steve is the youngest Avenger.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just Reagan. In this chapter: Clint is happy to be home, Tony is speechless and Reagan lays down the law.

Chapter 2

"Home sweet home," Clint said with a contented sigh as the plane touched down on the small runway.

"This is without a doubt the smallest airport I have ever landed in," Tony declared as they disembarked. There were a few people around but not many.

"There's Reagan," Clint grinned and waved frantically to a tall girl wearing a flowy jean skirt, plaid shirt, dirty cowgirl boots and a broad Stetson. She waved back and strode over to them. Clint clasped her in a big hug and she smiled. Glancing around at the others she asked, "Gonna introduce us?"

"Sure, Avengers, this is Reagan. Reagan this is Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, and Thor. He's not from around here."

"I've seen the news. The trucks parked out front, we can load your gear and get on the raod. We've still got cows to milk."

"You know they have machines for that now, right?" Tony said as they collected their luggage and followed her to the parking lot.

Reagan raised an eyebrow. "I'm aware; I don't own a jersey farm. We only own four milking cows; the rest are raised for beef. The milk is for us and to sell privately. Also, a bottle a day is donated to the local homeless shelter."

"Oh," was the only thing Tony could say. He took in the king-cab truck. "Are we all supposed to fit in that?"

Reagan gave her brother a long look and the others got the feeling there was a hidden message passing between them. Clint looked down at his shoes. Reagan strode to the driver's side and tossed over her shoulder. "Of course not Mr. Stark; you can ride in the bed with the gear if you'd like."

Tony's mouth dropped, Bruce coughed, and Steve broke into the biggest grin any of them had ever seen. Without another word, the genius, billionaire philanthropist climbed in the truckbed, surrounded by duffel bags and suitcases. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

It was a quiet ride to the farm; mostly because they couldn't hear Tony even though he continued to talk, seemingly to himself.

"Does he have some kind of split personality?" Reagan asked as she glanced at him in her rearview mirror. She frowned. "Did you bring home some kind of psycho Clint?"

"Tony is definitely crazy, but he's probably talking to Jarvis over some hidden tech device."

"Jarvis?"

"Tony's AI thingy."

"Oh," Reagan was still skeptical but she returned her focus to driving. Thirty minutes later she pulled onto a dirt road under a large arched sign that read _Flaming Arrow Farm._ Cattle grazed lazily on one side, and on the other eight horses watched them as they munched on grass. They drove about a mile before she stopped in front of a very large ranch-style house with a wrap-around porch and big bay windows. "Here we are."

"This is where you live?" Tony asked in disbelief as the others climbed out of the truck. "You never told us you were actually rich Barton."

"Yeah well, money isn't everything Stark," Clint said as they began to unload their gear. "Where do you want everyone Ray?"

"Natasha gets one of the guest rooms and Clint your old room is ready. That leaves one more guest room and plenty of room in the bunkhouse. Roundup is over and I laid the other guys off for two weeks to accommodate you all…so I'll be needing help with the chores."

"Chores?" Tony began but Steve spoke over him. "Considering you've opened up your home to us, I'd say that's the least we can do. Thank you ma'am."

Reagan looked up at the tall blonde and smiled. With his tan leather jacket, jeans and boots Steve looked like he just fit in around here. And he called her ma'am. "You're welcome. Y'all are gonna have to duke it out between yourselves on who gets the other guest room."

"I'm fine with the bunkhouse," Steve said as he shouldered his duffel bag and Sam nodded his own agreement.

"I have never stayed in a house made for bunking, but it suits me fine." Thor stated.

"Me too," from Bruce and all eyes turned towards Tony.

The billionaire shrugged. "I guess it will be like one big, happy sleepover. I'll stay in the bunkhouse too."

"Great, I'll show you wear it is. Clint, show Natasha where her room is. The rest of you can follow me."

She started off on a small trail that took them by the barn, chicken coop, and a small pasture where grazing sheep lay.

"You have a lot of animals," Bruce commented.

Reagan shrugged. "It's our livelihood around here."

The bunkhouse was much nicer than any of them had expected. It was about a football field length away from the house and inside it contained three large rooms, each with two sets of bunk beds. There was a large common area with two couches and an entertainment center containing TV, DVD, VCR, and several video game consoles. A kitchen area was just off the common room. Upstairs there was several bookshelves and an office type area. Each of the three rooms had its own bathroom.

"The fridge is loaded with snacks and sandwich stuff, but all of the main meals are eaten up at the house, so feel free to join us. We eat at 7:00, 12:00, and 6:00. Rose is our cook and she's really great. Take a few minutes to get settled then come meet us up at the house for supper and we'll go over the daily chores."

They all thanked her then set about choosing rooms. Steve, Sam, and Thor decided to take the first room while Bruce and Tony claimed the second. There was no sense in using up the third.

"You get the bottom bunk," Sam told Steve as they unrolled their sleeping bags.

"Fine by me, but why?"

"You get up too early; I don't want to get woken up every time you get up before 5 a.m."

Steve chuckled as he claimed one of the dressers and began to unpack. "You do realize we're on a farm, right? And I don't think Miss Barton is going to stand for any slackers around her. You might find 5 a.m. has become sleeping in."

At exactly 6:00 they all found themselves seated around a large oak table, topped with enough fried chicken to feed an army, a large bowl of mashed potato, sweet potato, chicken gravy, cornbread stuffing, peas, homemade rolls and three apple pies.

"Rose has a habit of out doing herself when we have guests," Reagan said at their surprised looks. "And I'm sure you're all hungry."

"Starving," Sam said as he scooped a large portion of mashed potato onto his plate. "I haven't had a homemade meal in a longtime."

"I haven't had a homemade meal since like, 1940." Steve said as he took a small amount of everything, ever the gentleman. Reagan eyed him curiously but didn't say anything. She knew the media version of Captain America, but she got the feeling she'd like to learn a little more about the man himself.

"So I came up with a chore schedule," Reagan said after they had finished and had moved on to dessert. "Round-up is over, so it's time to get ready for winter. There's wood that needs chopping, haying to be done, and fence repairing. Also there's still some veggies from the garden that need harvested, so Natasha and I will be canning a lot. Not to mention the everyday feeding of the animals, getting them out to pasture, milking, and egg gathering. I've also got to take the cattle to market and there's an auction coming up next week. I've got two new mustangs to break in, but I doubt any of you have any experience with that…have any of you actually ever rode a horse?"

Steve was the only one who had. Tony snorted. "Your first vehicle was probably horse and buggy, am I right?"

Steve ignored the snarky remark and focused on Reagan. "Do you have specific assignments for any of us?"

"It'll change from day to day. Tomorrow will be an easy day and I'll send half of you to the fields and half to the garden. Everything is taken care of for tonight, so you all can go do a little exploring if you like. There's horses for each of you too, you can take your pick tomorrow morning. It makes getting around here a lot easier. One more thing before you leave; our days start early around here. I'll expect to see you all at the barn, bright eyed and bushy-tailed at 5:00 on the dot."

Tony's mouth dropped. He had pulled all nighters that had lasted until 5 a.m. or later, but he couldn't remember the last time he had actually set his alarm to rise at that unnatural hour. For the first time in years, Tony Stark found himself completely and utterly speechless.

Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

So my computer crashed :( I still don't own the Avengers. In this chapter: Chores!

Chapter 3

Steve found himself waking up and rolling out of bed at three a.m.. Quietly he made his way to the bathroom to dress and shave. He had a lot of pent up energy and really wanted to go for a run, but decided that would have to wait. Having finished his morning routine, he glanced at his watch. It was only 4:15.

Sighing, he wandered upstairs and perused the bookshelves. Grabbing "To Kill A Mockingbird" he walked back downstairs and sprawled on the couch. He was halfway through when Thor and Sam stumbled out. Well, Sam stumbled; Thor seemed to be doing just fine.

"Morning fellas," Steve greeted them, snapping his book shut. He checked his watch once more. "4:45; we best head on up."

"We still have fifteen more minutes," Sam yawned, dropping into a nearby chair.

"If you're not early, you're late," Steve threw his book at Sam who caught it. " I'll check on Bruce and Tony."

He left Sam who yawned again and struggled to his feet while Steve pounded on the other door. There was no answer so he opened it a crack. Both beds were made and empty.

"Guess they beat us to it. Let's go slowpoke."

"Slowpoke?" Thor repeated as they walked. "What does this mean?"

"it's too early to try and explain thins Thor," Sam responded. The Asgardian shrugged and they came up to the barn. Tony sat leaning against the wall.

"Morning Sleepyhead's," he grinned widely. "Were you planning to sleep the whole day away?"

Sam gaped but Steve rolled his eyes. "Never went to bed, eh Stark?"

The billionaires face fell. "What makes ya say that?"

It was Steve's turn to grin. "Your bed was made; I get the feeling you haven't done that in awhile."

"Who knew; the Capsicle has jokes."

"Are you two seriously fighting already?" They turned to see Clint, Natasha, and Reagan approaching them.

"Bickering Barton," Tony corrected. "It's called bickering. Banter even, but not fighting."

"Whatever you say."

Reagan cleared her throat. "If y'all are finished…I have the chore assignments for today."

"Yippee," Tony remarked and Steve kicked him. "Ow."

"First off I want everyone to pick out and get used to their horses until breakfast while I put the stock out to graze. Clint will give you a riding lesson. After that I'm sending everyone but Natasha to the back field to hay. One man in the tractor, the rest raking. Go get your horses and head to the corral. See ya at seven."

"Are these no winged horses?" Thor asked skeptically as he patted a big bay horse.

"Uh no," Clint replied and Tony said, "You've heard of flying horses but not flying monkeys? Seriously dude."

Thor shrugged. "On Asgard, all horses fly. We do not have monkeys…flying or otherwise."

"That explains so much," Tony mused and Clint tapped his foot. "You're going to wish for flying monkeys if you make my sister mad. And we don't have iron horses either, so just pick already Stark."

Tony scowled but wandered over to a big black horse. "I dub thee…the Iron Horse!"

"Actually, his name is Comanche. Natasha, the one you picked is Sparkles, Thor that's Bree, Sam's got Buck, Bruce has Blue Jeans and Steve, that's Old Yeller. If everyone is ready, grab your TAC and let's go."

It had been a long time sine Steve had been on a horse. The summer before he and Bucky had graduated, they had spent the months before school started back up on Bucky's uncles farm in the country. His mother had hoped the fresh air would help improve Steve's poor health, and for those few months it had.

He was snapped out of his reverie by a soft whinny and he patted Yeller's neck. They had had a good run around the corral, and quite the show while the others had saddled up and attempted to walk around the corral. He grinned to himself as he finished grooming Yeller; the satisfying sight of seeing Tony sprawled on the ground after his saddle came uncinched would stay with him for a long time.

"What's got you all smiles?" Sam asked as he leaned against the stall.

"I was thinking about Tony laying on the ground again. Priceless," he grinned as he stood and Sam smiled too. "It was pretty epic…ya know, if I didn't know any better I'd say the country life agrees with you."

Steve gave him a wry grin as they started towards the house. "What…you didn't think Captain America would be at home in amber waves of grain?"

Sam laughed. "Maybe we should call you Farmer Joe?"

"Maybe we should race and see how much breakfast is left for you when you catch up."

"Touché."

They ended up being the first ones back at the house and Rose was just putting a heaping platter of pancakes on the table. She was a short lady with salt and pepper curls and smiling brown eyes. "Good morning boys."

They both returned the smile and Steve asked, "Can we help with anything ma'am?"

Rose beamed at him and patted his shoulder. "I'm all finished; the rest will be joining us shortly, I hope."

"They had a bit of trouble but I'm sure they won't be too much longer," Steve assured her.

"Good. In the meantime you two can help yourselves to some coffee."

Steve took one of the mugs from the table and poured himself a cup. Taking a sip he broke into a large grin. "This is the best coffee I've had in 70 plus years."

"Have you never heard of Dunkin Donuts man?" Sam asked as he poured his own cup, with a generous amount of cream and sugar. "Or is that on the list?"

"That never went on the list. The day I pay two bucks for a cup of coffee is the day pigs start flying."

"You mean you do not have flying swine either?" The others had finally joined them and their alien friend was once more frowning. "What kind of a world is this?"

Sam's laughter was contagious as they all sat down around the table and dug into the best breakfast any of them had had in a long time.

None of them were laughing two hours later when the sun shining down on them and the heat was sweltering.

"I thought North Dakota was supposed to be cold," Sam said as he wiped his forehead. "This is hot; very very hot."

"Just be grateful you won't be here in the winter when it gets very very cold." Clint replied.

"Right now…I'd take it."

"I'm gonna have to agree with him," Bruce spoke up. "It is way too hot."

"Ya know, even Tony isn't complaining."

"Tony's on the tractor," Sam pointed out.

"Steve isn't either."

"Invalid; he never complains. Where is Cap anyway?" Sam asked as he looked around.

"Three rows over; he's seriously about to catch up to us and there's four of us."

"Hey, we aren't super soldiers Farmer Brown."

Clint just rolled his eyes and began raking with a vengeance.

"Have you ever done any gardening before?" Reagan asked as she and Natasha picked the remaining squash.

Natasha shook her head. "No, I grew up in Russia, in the city. No gardens for at least a hundred miles."

"Wow…I can't imagine. Gardening is one of my favorite things."

"Really?" Natasha looked at her dirty and scratched hands. "It's a lot of work, seems like."

Reagan nodded and removed her hat. "It is, but it's worthwhile work. My Daddy used to tell us farmers were the backbone of America, paying for some one else's food and yours and maybe breaking even in the end."

"I never thought of it like that," Natasha said in surprise.

Reagan shrugged. "Not many people do. I think we've got as many squash as we're goin to get. Come on, let's go bring those working boys some water."

By the time they had all gathered once more around the table for dinner even Steve was tired. His hands were cracked and blistered and his shoulders felt like he'd just run a few miles carrying the Hulk. Glancing around the table, his team didn't look much better. Even Tony was quiet for once.

"You all worked really hard today and I just wanted to say thanks," Reagan said after the meal had finished and they had dragged their aching bodies up. "I'll take care of the evening chores and see you all in the morning."

Within thirty minutes Earth's Mightiest Heroes were sound asleep before eight o'clock at night. But oddly enough, they all felt quite satisfied.

This is quite a chore, updating on my little tablet but here it is :


	4. Chapter 4

Dont own the Avengers!

The next morning Bruce once again awoke before the others. He used the restroom and washed up before quietly walking towards the barn. He saddled up Blue Jeans and lead him to the corral. He had never ridden a horse before yesterday and he had fallen off twice. Today, he was determined not to let that happen.

"Alright buddy," he said in a soothing voice, "let's make a deal; you don't throw me anymore, and by tomorrow we'll be galloping around this thing. Deal?"

Blue Jeans whinnied so Bruce took that as a yes. Bruce mounted and found that less awkward than it had been yesterday. "Good boy."

They made it around the corral one full time before Bruce felt himself sliding and realized he hasn't double checked the saddle cinching. Quickly he gave the reins a tug and Blue Jeans stopped...and Bruce went flying.

"We had a deal," he grumbled as he stood and brushed himself off. "I guess you haven't heard about my anger issues?"

"Now Brucie, don't go Hulking out and scare all the horses away. Reagan would kill you…even as Mr. Green and mean."

Bruce whirled around to see Tony standing there…wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Bruce gaped. "How? Why? What are you wearing Tony?"

"I went shopping before we left. How do you like my western duds? I bought enough for all of us."

"Why?"

"So we could blend in, naturally."

"Tony, I hate to break it to ya but you don't look anything like a cowboy."

"It's the gotee isn't it? Maybe I should shave…"

"I dare you. It would be hilarious to watch Pepper come after you for recent."

It was Tony's turn to look startled. "Point taken. We should have brought her…she'd be so proud to see me perform manual labor."

A short chapter cuz life is busy! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
